planetofheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronda
Profile A rebel who loves nothing more than to cause chaos, fight, and destroy! Ronda's one of the first two Assassins introduced into the game, and this pink-haired, grav-suit-wearing bruiser likes picking out the squishiest of targets, taking them out of a safe spot and into a highly-dangerous one. She literally jumps right onto her prey with Nosedive and then forcefully drags them away with Boost.' '''While those two already do quite a bit of damage, her own crowd-clearing attack comes in the form of '''Barrel' as well, even rewarding her for those kills with her Renew ability, refreshing her abilities quickly so she can get back right into the fight! Once she's been properly runed, it means one thing: once she's targetted you, do not expect to come out of it alive. Her runes either stun her opponents, rendering them sitting ducks, or drastically increase her damage. Even warrior-class heroes will be danger against her assault! Abilities Runes Level 1 Runes Level 2 Runes Level 3 Runes Level 4 Runes Level 5 Runes Level 6 Runes Tips and Strategies TBA 'Ability and Rune Tips' *'Basic Attacks' **TBA *'Barrel' **TBA *'Boost' **TBA *'Nosedive' **TBA *'Renew' **TBA 'Combos and Co-ops' *Solo Combos **TBA *Rune Combos **TBA *Notable Character Co-ops **TBA *Notable Opponents **TBA Story Ronda is but one of the trillions of humans scattered across the galaxy. Humans have successfully colonized many planets, but Ronda’s story focuses on just one – the megalopolis planet Gohem. The entire planet is covered by a city with a population in the billions and is considered a city of science, technology, and even the summit of engineering ingenuity! Even in these pinnacles of advancement, there are always the unfortunate bad neighborhoods and slums where the only rule is “might makes right” This is where Ronda was raised. Ronda always managed to stand out, primarily by always being a ‘thorn in the side” of the authorities, as one way to put it. In the municipal school she playfully earned good grades for her knowledge and terrible grades for behavior. It’s even true that Ronda not only invited herself to join a street gang before being asked, she even quit on her own initiative after refusing to become the gang’s new leader! Ronda is, in the most basic terms imaginable, a rebel. By the time Ronda was 18, was living outside the law with no money or home. However, if nothing else, she knew how to fight. Ronda mastered the lessons taught by Gohem’s streets – “Never Fall” and “Hit First”. This led her to make a living through underground fights, with no rules of course. During a brawl she always a laughs, taking genuine pleasure in the fray and has never been shy showing it. Then Ronda finally hit the jackpot. A gang of roughnecks working high-stakes jobs needed a good fight, and Ronda was the perfect fit. The gang had been hired by one of Gohem’s mega-corporations to sneak into a competitor’s lab and steal an experimental grav-suit prototype developed for the military. Ronda’s job was to provide cover. Boy, did they need cover. They fell into a trap, with Ronda leaving as the only survivor. It wasn’t all bad, though, as Ronda didn’t leave completely empty handed. She walked off with the amazing prototype suit that her gang had been hired to steal! A month later, all of Gohem was talking about Ronda. Once she managed to figure out how the suit worked, realizing its potential power, Ronda went on a rampage. She had finally realized what her purpose was, the reason she was born: Chaos and Destruction! She began pulling off daring solo bank robberies, leaving nothing behind by ruins and millions of bills floating through the air. The poor prayed for her, and the rich demanded she be brought to justice. Hundreds of military combat drones were called in for the raid. Ronda disabled most of them during the fight, but was eventually overwhelmed and arrested. That was when Sensei, the legendary Forerunner, stepped in. Sensei saw Ronda on a news broadcast and, in a way that only he understands, saw the Spark within her. A request was sent to Gohem from the Galactic Council and after several months Ronda was brought to the Ritual Planet. A new grav-suit accompanied her, of course. Ronda loves nothing more to fight and destroy. Now, she’s provided a chance do all this legally, for big bucks, and on a cosmic scale? You could say that Ronda is one of the happiest Heroes on the Ritual Planet. Skin Gallery Ronda Base.png|Base Reckless Ronda.png|Reckless Ronda Aeronaut Ronda.png|Aeronaut Ronda Trivia *During beta-testing, she was called the Demolisher. Category:Heroes